Looney Tunes Back in Action AGAIN!
by Tonycakes
Summary: Years after Back in Action, DJ and Kate have a baby who happens to be Bugs Bunny's biggest fan. After she meets him and Daffy on her 5th b-day she's in love! But when the Acme Chairman escapes from jail, she's must forget them. But will she 4get her idol
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first Looney Tunes fanfic, so go easy on me. This takes place right after "Looney Tunes Back in Action" (as I'm sure you can tell from the title.) It's kind of long but I hope you like it. Please review! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It's been a couple years since DJ and Kate's wacky adventure with the looney tunes. The two decided to get married and settle down. DJ's father decided to give them the family house while he moved a couple houses down the street. The two were the perfect couple. Of course, Bugs and Daffy would visit every once in a while. Whenever they had a break from filming. This one evening, the two had come over for dinner. The two invited them over to tell them something important. Half of you probably already know what it is.

"So, uh, what's up doc?" Bugs Bunny asked, eating away at his carrot cake. It was desert. The two had promised them a surprise but made them wait until desert.

"Yeah! What'th the big thecret?" Daffy demanded. That's when DJ and Kate decided to share the good news.

"Well you guys." DJ said. "Me and Kate." He put his arm around her. "Are going to have a baby." Daffy took a total spit take. Spewing water all over DJ's face.

"A baby!" Daffy shouted. "Babieth are dithguthting!"

"I think it's great." Bugs said, ignoring Daffy. "Goyle or boy?"

"Girl." Kate answered.

"Girlth are thtupid." Daffy replied. "You thhould have a boy. Boyth are way cooler."

"It doesn't work like that, Daff." Bugs explained, rolling his eyes. "What'ya gonna name the doll?"

"I was thinking Gordania." Kate replied. Daffy and Bugs stared at her blankly.

"Lady, do you want her to get beaten up or thomething?" Daffy snapped.

"It was my grandmother's name." Kate said, offended.

"Sweetheart, we're not naming her Gordania." DJ said.

"Do you have anything better?" Kate defended. All eyes were on DJ. He was put on the spot and was not prepared with an answer.

"Uh…hum….how about…uh…..Evelyn." DJ blurted out without even thinking. Everyone was silent in the dinning room.

"Evelyn?" Kate questioned harshly. DJ nodded reluctantly. Silence. "I Love it!" DJ was shocked.

"Really?" DJ questioned.

"It's gotta nice ring to it. Evelyn Drake." Bugs replied.

"Anything'th better then Gordania." Daffy said. The rest of the night was perfect.

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

Evelyn Drake was crying, no, screeching as loud as she could in her stroller. DJ didn't understand it. He and Kate had tried everything. Everything! She had been crying for about two weeks straight. DJ, with his red eyes and saggy face, was trying to get her back to sleep by taking her on a walk. Also, it was Kate's turn to sleep. All it did was manage to annoy everyone on the streets.

"SHUT THAT KID UP!" A man yelled.

"You shut up!" DJ yelled at him. He was so stressed. He couldn't control himself. He had to get her to stop crying! But how? He could barely remember a peaceful Evelyn. As he continued to walk he barely realized where he was going. He started to walk by his old job. Warner brother studios. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck just happened to be taking their lunch break at the same time DJ walked by. The baby's screams were loud enough for them both to hear.

"Can't people keep their kidth quiet any more." Daffy groaned. He stood up.

"Daffy don't." Bugs replied. Daffy stomped over to the gates.

"Lithten buster, if you can't keep your brat quiet I'll-" He stopped when the man turned. It was DJ.

"Daffy?" DJ asked.

"DJ?" Daffy asked.

"DJ!" Bugs greeted, jointing the group. "How's the Mrs.?"

"She's sleeping." DJ replied. He sighed.

"Evelyn has been crying for weeks."

"Who'th Evelyn?" Daffy asked. Bugs looked at him.

"DJ and Kate's daughter. Remember?" Bugs explained.

"Oh right, the little brat." Daffy replied.

"How old is the goyle, anyway." Bugs questioned.

"Around three months." DJ said. At this Evelyn screeched a little louder. The three cringed. "I can't get her to stop crying."

"Here let me try." Daffy said, waltzing over to the stroller. "I'm great with kidth." He peeked into the stroller. Silence. A smile spread across DJ's face. She stopped crying. He thought too soon as she screeched louder then ever before. "Thomething's wrong with your kid." He walked back to the group.

"I don't get it." DJ sighed. He picked the baby up. "She just won't stop cry-" He stopped talking when he heard it. "She stopped crying."

"Well, what do ya know." Bugs replied. That's when she started giggling.

"Her first laugh." DJ smirked, looking down at the baby girl. She was pointing at the rabbit with a big smile on her face.

"Asa matlak loo boom boom!" The baby giggled. DJ connected the dots.

"I think she's a bugs bunny fan." DJ smirked.

"Great, another one." Daffy mumbled.

"Ain't that sweet." Bugs replied. The baby giggled even louder. DJ got an idea. He handed Evelyn to Bugs.

"I'll be right back." DJ said. "KEEP HER LAUGHING!" Her called as her ran towards the studio.

"How'd we get thtuck with the brat?" Daffy asked, annoyed.

"Daffy, she ain't a brat." Bugs snapped.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, whatever." Daffy said. That's when the baby turned to the duck. She pointed at him and stuck out her tongue and then laughed.

"I don't think she likes you." Bugs pointed out. Daffy mumbled to himself. That's when the baby got excited about the carrot in Bugs's other hand.

"Da Da!" She shouted.

"I think thee wantth your carrot." Daffy said.

"Eh, she can have it." Bugs gave the carrot to Evelyn. She sucked on it, since she couldn't chomp on it. DJ ran back. His face dripping in sweat. In his hand was a Bugs Bunny doll.

"I have an idea." DJ panted. He took the baby and put her in the stroller. She immediately bursted into tears. However, as soon as he put the Bugs Bunny doll into the stroller she stopped crying. DJ sighed with relief. He turned to Bugs Bunny. "Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem." Bugs Bunny replied. DJ noticed the carrot in his daughter's mouth. He picked it up.

"I think this belongs to you." DJ said disgusted. Baby spit dripped off it.

"She can keep it." Bugs Bunny replied.

"That's dithguthting." Daffy replied.

"I've gotta go." DJ said. "Kate's gonna be so excited." With that DJ rushed back home. Bugs and Daffy walked back to lunch.

"Well, dat was exciting." Bugs Bunny commented.

"Oh yeth. Drooling, crying babieth are the greatetht thingth on the planet." Daffy replied. Bugs rolled his eyes as the two made their way back to the set. Daffy would warm up to the kid. He hoped.

4 years and 9 months later

Evelyn Drake was celebrating her fifth birthday. She had grown so much since her encounter with Bugs and Daffy. Her orange hair was in a braid and her eyes were just like her father's. He used to joke that her hair was from all the carrots she ate. She loved carrots. Her mother was even making a beautiful carrot cake for the party. Evelyn rushed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She landed with a plop on the floor.

"Hi mommy." She chirped.

"Hey sweetheart." She replied, focused on the cake.

"Where's dad?" Evelyn questioned.

"Oh he's picking up your birthday present." Kate answered. Evelyn smiled. "Why don't you go play outside."

"Kay." Evelyn said, rushing outside.

"Don't get too dirty!" Kate called. Evelyn didn't really hear her. She plopped on her swing set. Evelyn was determined to swing all by herself. She just couldn't figure it out. Her dad assured her she'd figure it out one day. But she wanted it to be today! She thrashed her legs about. Nope. Nothing. She groaned. She tried moving her arms. That didn't work either. She decided to give it one last try and she was going to call the whole thing off. She closed her eyes and moved her legs again. This time, it was working. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm doing it!" She cheered.

"No you're not." A voice replied. Evelyn looked over her shoulder. A boy was standing behind her. He had blond shaggy hair and bright green eyes. His face was smudged in dirt and he looked around 6 years old. He was at least an inch taller then Evelyn. His jeans were torn to pieces and his white shirt was stained beyond belief. She stood up and put her hands on her hips like she had seen her mother do many times.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"The name's Garret, toots." He said with a cocky attitude. "And you might be?"

"I'm Evelyn." The little girl snapped. "And I was doing fine before you started ta push me."

"Maybe to you." Garret laughed.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Evelyn snapped.

"You suck at swinging." Garret explained.

"I'm the besetest swinger in the world." Evelyn yelled.

"Yeah right." Garret explained. "You're just a dumb little baby."

"I am not!" Evelyn snapped. "I'm older then you."

"Oh yeah, how old are you?" Garret questioned.

"5." Evelyn stated proudly.

"I'm 6 and a half." Garret said. Evelyn frowned.

"What're you doin here?" Evelyn questioned.

"I was walkin' 'round and saw your awful swinging." Garret explained. "So I decided to help you out." Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him.

"You should go." Evelyn said, turning her back on the boy and going towards the house.

"C'mon. I was only kiddin." He explained. Evelyn looked over her shoulder.

"Well then….." She said. "I want you to teach me how to be a good swingerer."

"No prob." He said. Evelyn strolled back to her swing. "You just gotta pump your legs."

"How?" She questioned. He sat next to her. He started to swing. Evelyn studied his leg motions. She started to copy them. As she did, she started to swing. Going higher and higher. Soon they were swinging at the same rate and height. Evelyn giggled the higher they got. "I'm really doin it!"

"Yeah, you are." Garret added. After a while the two slowed down and were back on the ground.

"That was cool." Evelyn giggled. Garret smiled.

"Evelyn!" Her mother called. "Come inside."

"I gotta go." Evelyn said as she rushed to the door.

"Wait, can we play sometime?" Garret asked.

"Why don't you come to my birthday party." Evelyn suggested. "It's at noon."

"Okay, I'll be there." Garret said as Evelyn rushed into the house.

"Who were you talking to?" Her mother asked.

"My friend Garret." Evelyn answered. "He's kinda a jerk but he's nice too."

"That's lovely." Her mother said.

"I'm home!" DJ called. Evelyn rushed to the front door. There was a wrapped package in his hands.

"Daddy!" She cheered, giving her dad a big hug. "Can I open my present now?"

"No, honey. You have to wait until the party." Her dad explained. The girl pouted a little.

"Don't give me that look." He replied. "There's one present you can have early." Evelyn's face lightened up. A car door slammed outside.

"I don't thee why we have to go to this thtupid birthday party." A certain duck complained from outside. Evelyn was amazed.

"Daffy stop complaining." Another voice replied. This one, was Evelyn's favorite. She rushed outside and saw them leaving a limo. The limo drove off and Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck stood in front of her.

"Naw. What's up doc?" The rabbit greeted. Evelyn ran up to them and hugged him both.

"Oh my gosh! It's really you!" The little girl squealed.

"No autographth kid. We're buthy." Daffy said as he walked into the house. Evelyn gripped Bugs Bunny's hand and she practically skipped as they walked inside.

"Mommy mommy!" Evelyn proclaimed. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Kate questioned.

"Bugs Bunny and Daffy!" Evelyn yelled. "They're really here." She was so excited.

"Icy thee wolf, it's good to thee ya." Daffy said to Kate.

"Why'd you invite them?" Kate asked.

"I bumped into them on the way to the store and invited them over." DJ explained. "You know how much Evelyn loves them." Kate sighed.

"Fine." She agreed. DJ turned to the duck and rabbit.

"She just adores you." DJ said.

"Of courthe thee does." Daffy replied. "Everyone loveth me."

"I was talking to Bugs." DJ explained.

"Oh." Daffy groaned.

"Bugs! Bugs!" Evelyn yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, kid?" Bugs asked.

"What's up doc?" Evelyn asked with a bright smile.

"Oh brother." Daffy groaned.

"Notin much. You doc?" Bugs asked.

"It's my birthday." Evelyn said, rocking on her feet. "Thank you for commin."

"Hey, no problem kid." Bugs said, ruffling her hair. She giggled.

"You too Daffy." Evelyn said to the duck.

"Uh huh." Daffy replied absently.

"I THSAY ITHS DUCK THEASON AN I THSAY FIRE!" The little girl yelled. Then she made a loud rifle sound. "Boom!" Bugs smirked.

"Everyone'th a comedian, huh?" Daffy commented.

"Sweetheart, the guests are starting to arrive." Kate called from the kitchen

"I'll be right back." Evelyn said to Bugs. "Don't leave okay."

"I won't." Bugs said as she rushed to the door.

"She's a cute goyle." Bugs said to DJ.

"Yeah, she is." DJ said. "You should've seen her last week. She was singing your square dancing song non-stop."

"Ain't that sweet." Bugs said to Daffy.

"Yeah, adorable." The duck groaned.

"She insisted she had carrot cake for her birthday." Kate explained as she put the finished cake in the fridge.

"I swear, I think all those carrots made her hair that orange color." DJ commented. That's when Evelyn rushed back in with five other girls.

"Hi!" The girls waved.

"Hello girls." DJ said. "There's pizza in the dining room."

"Hey, is that Bugs Bunny?" One asked with a smile.

"Nah, that's just a dude in a costume." The second said.

"He is not!" Evelyn snapped.

"Is too!" She replied.

"Is not!" Evelyn replied.

"Is too!" She shouted. That's when Evelyn smirked.

"Is too." Evelyn said.

"Is not." The second girl replied.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Evelyn said, skipping to the dining room.

"Hey wait!" She called as she and the other girls ran after her.

"I really like this kid." Bugs said to DJ and Kate. They smirked. There was a knock on the door. DJ opened it. Garret stood at the front steps. Wearing clean jeans and a nice shirt. In his hand was an envelope.

"Hey, I'm Garret." He said. "I came for Evelyn's party."

"Oh come in." DJ said as he let him in. "She's in the dinning room with her friends."

"Thanks." Garret said. The boy walked into the dining room. The adults followed him. When Emma and Rachel saw the boy they cringed.

"Ew! You invited a boy?" The third yelled in disgust.

"Boys are icky." The fourth added.

"This one's different." Evelyn explained.

"Hey toots." Garret said.

"Hi." Evelyn smiled and waved.

"Gotcha a present." Garret said, handing her the card.

"Mommy? Can I open it?" Evelyn asked. She stuck out her lip a lidding and had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure, we were just going to open presents anyway." Kate said. She pulled out her day planner. "1:15, present time. Then in exactly ten minutes we'll start up the cake and then-"

"Lady, you need to stop being so uptight." Bugs said. "You can't plan every second of your life."

"Watch me." Kate said. Evelyn greedily opened her presents. She got two barbie dolls, a coloring book, a princess dress and an easy bake oven from the girls. Then she got to Garret's present. She opened up the card.

"Ha…ppy Bir…thday." Evelyn read. She was starting to get a hang of this whole literacy thing. She looked at the inside. It was a picture of Evelyn and Garret on the swing set. Hand drawn of course. "Thank you Garret."

"No prob." He replied.

"I got you a present too." Bugs replied. He handed her a carrot.

"Yum!" Evelyn said as she took a big chomp at it. "Mank u!" She said with a mouthful.

"Eh, no prob." Bugs said.

"Last present." DJ said, placing a box on the table. Evelyn teared at it. "Careful!" Whens she opened it up, Evelyn couldn't believe her eyes. It was a bunny!

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted. Hugging the bunny tight. "I will name him George. And I will love him and hug him and squeeze him." However, she didn't squeeze him. She just petted him.

That was the best birthday Evelyn ever had. She got to meet her heroes. She got the best bunny ever and she met her best friend. No, not any of the girls. Garret. However, that was the last time those looney tunes were ever invited to the Drake house. Something happened that night. Something terrible.

Evelyn yawned. She and Bugs were watching the looney tunes. The little girl was trying to stay awake. Whenever her eyes got heavy she'd pry them open.

"Maybe it's time you outta go to bed." Bugs suggested.

"NO! I can't!" She shouted frantically. "If I fall asleep then the greatest day of my whole life would be over and you'd be gone and I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, tell ya what." Bugs said. "Me and Daff'll come to everyone of your birthdays. How's that sound?"

"Don't drag me into thith!" Daffy snapped.

"Deal!" Evelyn replied. With that, she flopped over, asleep.

"Well, that wath a watt of time." Daffy complained.

"Hey, the kid had a great day." Bugs said.

"Yeah, a really good day." DJ said. Suddenly, the TV remote started ringing.

"Oh brother." Daffy groaned. DJ flipped on the TV. His father was on the screen. However instead of fighting ninjas he was sitting in an office.

"Good evening son." He greeted. "Kate, Bugs, Daffy." He added. "You're in terrible danger."

"Do you ever call with good newth?" Daffy questioned.

"The Chairman of ACME has escaped from prison." Damien Drake said grimly. "And my guess is he's coming after the four of you for revenge."

"They always want revenge." Bugs sighed.

"You guys though, aren't what I'm worried about." Damien added. "It's Evelyn." He nodded to the girl sleeping on the couch.

"Evelyn?" Kate questioned, hoping she'd heard wrong. Damien nodded.

"If he finds out about her she'd be in grave danger." He added. "I think the best thing is to lay low. Odds are he'll have a spy watching you." He took a deep breath. I think it's best if she doesn't spend time with the Bugs and Daffy."

"Thank god." Daffy sighed.

"Why not?" Bugs questioned.

"The more time she spends with you, the more she gets noticed." Damien explained. "She needs to stay incognito." Damien looked at his granddaughter. "She's not gonna like it, but you need to pretend the Looney Tunes don't exist. Have her convinced she imagined the two of you here and that the Looney Tunes is just a cartoon."

"Is there any other way?" DJ asked. Damien shook his head gravely. "I better take her up stairs."

"I'm sorry.' Damien said. With that, the screen went blank. DJ picked up his daughter.

"I think you better go." He said to the toons as he took the little girl to her room.

"I hate breaking promises." Bugs commented as he and Daffy left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey everyone! I fixed my document manager! So i hope you enjoy! Please review! Peace!)

Chapter 2

10 years later

She yawned as she made her way through the living room. It had been totally trashed. Evelyn had just celebrated her 15th birthday but all her girlfriends had passed out. She forced herself to stay awake. She had to. Evelyn grabbed the piece of carrot cake she made herself. The special recipe she had made every year for ten years. She went out onto the porch and sat on the steps. The ginger put the cake on the end table and waited. This had become tradition for her. Waiting for him to come. No one knew she did this but her best friend Garret. What is it that she does, you ask? She waits. For a certain Bugs Bunny to keep his promise. Her mother and father told her it was her imagination or a dream but Evelyn knew it was true. She knew that Bugs Bunny promised he would come to her birthday every year. She just knew it. Evelyn didn't know how she looked that night. Her hair and face was probably a mess and her makeup was smudged to heck. Her Pj's were pretty pathetic too. But she didn't care. She was waiting for Bugs Bunny.

"Nah. Wassup doc?" A voice inquired. Evelyn's spirits raised. But for only a second. Garret was sitting next to her with a silly grin on his face.

"You're such a jerk." Evelyn groaned.

"C'mon, I'm just trying to cheer you up." Garret sighed. They were silent for a moment. He pulled out a Bugs Bunny DVD. "I brought Bugs Bunny." Evelyn looked up at him. Garret had his doe eyes on. She sighed.

"Okay." She said. Garret pulled out his DVD player and for three hours straight the two watched Bugs Bunny cartoons.

"Promenade across the floor, Sashay right on out the door. " Garret sung along with the cartoon. Evelyn smiled.

"Out the door and in to the glade, And everybody promenade. " Evelyn added.

"Step right up, you're doin' fine." Garret added.

"I'll pull your beard, you pull mine." Evelyn yawned. "Yank it…..again, like you did before, Break it up…with a tug o'…..war." She never got to finished the song since she fell asleep on Garret's shoulder.

"Do we always have to end your birthdays like this?" Garret asked mostly himself. He chuckled as he put away his portable DVD player. He picked Evelyn up and put her on the porch swing. He covered her in a blanket. "Happy Birthday Ev." With that Garret walked home.

"Evelyn." A voice said interrupting her dream. "WAKE UP!" Evelyn's eyes snapped open. Her mother was shaking her awake on the porch swing.

"I'm up!" Evelyn replied. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"The only reason I let you have a school night sleepover is because I thought you wouldn't be late." Her mother mumbled to herself walking back in the house. Evelyn leaped off of the porch swing. How did she end up there? After all her friends fell asleep, she went outside to wait for Bugs. Then Garret showed up and….oh, right. Evelyn shook off her confusion and rushed back into the house. She threw on her school uniform, fixed her hair and makeup and then rushed out the door.

"Need a ride Sweetheart?" DJ asked.

"No thanks. Garret's giving me a ride. Bye!" Evelyn called as she rushed down the street. She had to get to Garret's house. When she climbed up the porch steps she ripped open the door.

"Hello Evelyn." Mrs. Pondi greeted as Evelyn barged into the house.

"Good morning Mrs. Pondi." Evelyn waved. She knocked on Garret's bedroom door.

"GARRET WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!" Evelyn screamed. After a few seconds Garret opened the door. He was wearing a wife beater and boxers as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His face covered in stubble.

"Jeez, stop yelling, toots." Garret groaned.

"I see you're participating in no shave November." Evelyn smirked.

"I've been trying to get him to shave for weeks!" Mrs. Pondi called from the kitchen. Evelyn picked up Garret's left wrist and looked at his watch.

"We've got a few minutes to spare." Evelyn noted. She nearly dragged Garret to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with my stubble?" Garret questioned angrily. Evelyn glared at him.

"That sentence did not just come out of your mouth." Evelyn snapped. She pushed Garret down on the closed the toilet. The girl grabbed Garret's razor and shaving cream, singing to herself. "Welcome to my shop, let me cut your mop, let me shave your crop. Daintily, daintily." Garret rolled his eyes at his friend. "HEY YOU!" Garret jumped at Evelyn's sharp tone. "Don't look so perplexed, why must you be vexed, can't you see you're next

Yes you're next, you're so next!" Evelyn winked at him.

"I don't like the looks of this." Garret groaned to himself. Evelyn dumped a bunch of shaving cream in her hand.

"How about a nice close shave? Teach your whiskers to behave. Lots of lather lots of soap." Evelyn sang. Garret started to struggle.

"Stop." He groaned.

"Please hold still don't be a dope." Evelyn sang. She pulled out Garret's razor. "Now we're ready for the scraping. There's no use to try escaping. Yell & scream & rant & rave. It's no use you need a shave!"

"You're such a dork." Garret sighed.

"I'm well aware." Evelyn answered, as she shaved his face. She made sure it was as smooth as possible.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Garret questioned.

"Eh, I'm missing a few minutes of english." Evelyn explained. "Not the end of the world. Shouldn't you?"

"I've got my internship thing. Remember?" Garret said with a laugh.

"Then you definitely need a shave." Evelyn laughed. "Where's Mister Intern working today?"

"I don't know yet." Garret replied. "I need to head down to the school and ask."

"Oooo." Evelyn giggled.

"So am I driving you to school everyday?" Garret asked.

"Well, until I'm 16. Then I'll be driving you around." Evelyn explained.

"I can't wait for my own Chauffeur." Garret replied. Evelyn rolled her eyes as she finished up shaving his face.

"All done." Evelyn smirked.

"Does it look like my face went through a machine?" Garret questioned. Evelyn laughed.

"No, I think I did a good job." Evelyn replied. She pulled him up to the mirror. "See for yourself." Garret examined his face.

"Nice." He said. Rubbing his smooth chin. "You left the side burns?"

"Yeah, they're hot." Evelyn answered. "Now go get dressed! You look like a lazy bum!" Evelyn shoved him to his room.

"Alright alright! Quit shoving." Garret groaned as he went into his room. Evelyn skipped into the kitchen.

"Happy belated birthday honey." Mrs. Pondi smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Pondi." Evelyn replied.

"No, thank you for getting my son moving in the morning." Mrs. Pondi laughed. Evelyn laughed too.

"Well he gives me a ride to school everyday." Evelyn said.

"Ready!" Garret called. He walked into the room in a button up polo with khakis.

"Eh, it'll do for now." Evelyn shrugged. She dragged him out to the the drive way. Garret rolled his eyes as he got in the driver's seat. Evelyn got into her snobby english accent. "To school Jeeves."

"Yes madam." He replied in his best snobby english accent.

"Hey, do you think english people make fun of our accents?" Evelyn questioned. Garret shrugged as he started up the car.

"Probably." Garret answered.

"Do you think I'm insulting england by speaking in their accent?" Evelyn asked.

"Probably." Garret answered.

"Can you say anything besides probably?" Evelyn inquired.

"Probably." Garret answered again. Evelyn groaned. They small talked about the party the night before and, well, just regular stuff. Garret pulled up in front of the school. "This is your stop."

"Have fun at your intern thing!" Evelyn said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks! I will!" Garret called as he drove off to the main office.

Garret got out of the car. He was parked in front of his intern place. Warner Brother Studios. He was so lucky he got a job there. His other alternative was the fish market. He stuck with this. He pulled up past the security guard.

"Hello, I'm the new intern here." Garret greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Pondi. Good morning." The security guard said. "You'll be Mr. Bunny's personal assistant today. Lucky."

"Is he like an executive or something?" Garret questioned. The security guard looked at him funny.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked. Garret shook his head. The security guard burst out laughing. "Just wait!" He couldn't stop laughing. Garret drove away extremely confused. He parked in an empty space and walked into the building. What he saw, shocked him. There were cartoons! Actual living cartoons walking around. He couldn't believe it. His mother had always told him cartoons were just drawings. Nothing else. Boy was she wrong. If only Evelyn knew about this. Wait…..Mr. Bunny. Mr. Bugs Bunny? Garret's heart stopped.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A voice asked. Garret snapped out of it. The receptionist was an older woman in her late fifties. She stared at Garret. "First time?" Garret nodded. "You must be our intern. Mr. Bunny is in his office. Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks." Was all Garret could say. He walked down the hall as Road Runner rushed past him. Will. E. Coyote wasn't far behind. Shaggy and Scooby Doo were eating sandwiches in their office. Garret was having trouble processing it all. Now he stood before it. Bugs Bunny's office. Evelyn would've peed her pants by now. Garret forced himself to rap on the door.

"Who is it?" The familiar voice called.

"I'm Mr. Pondi, your assistant." Garret replied.

"Oh, the intern. Come in." He said. Garret opened the door. Bugs Bunny had his legs up on the table as he gnawed on a carrot.

"Nah, wasp doc?" He greeted. Garret almost freaked out. But he didn't. He had to play it cool.

"Oh nothing much." Garret replied. "You doc?"

"The usual. Memorizing lines and such." Bugs answered.

"Cool." Garret said. "Want me to get you a coffee or something?"

"Make it a carrot latte and you got yourself a deal." Bugs said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Garret replied as he left the office. He strolled to the cafeteria as he pulled out his phone. He texted Evelyn.

"As you can see, the Quadratic Formula is used when…." He droned on and on. Evelyn wasn't paying any attention. She was staring off into space. She felt her phone buzz. She looked both ways as she pulled it out. It was from Garret.

"I'm picking you up after school. Wait until you see the surprise I got you." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Evelyn replied.

"You'll see." Was his response. Evelyn put the phone back in her pocket. She was really curious about this surprise of his. That's what she thought about the entire day.

"I have your latte." Garret said as he walked into Mr. Bunny's office.

"Great." Bugs said. He put down his script. "Thanks mac."

"No prob." Garret replied. He was trying to find a way to bring this up. "Me and my friend are huge fans. She loves you."

"She?" Bugs questioned, interested.

"Yeah. She." Garret replied nervously.

"Is this friend your…goylefriend?" Bugs inquired.

"No no…I mean she's just my friend…who you know….happens to be a girl." Garret said awkwardly.

"Awww, so your friends but you want to be more." Bugs realized. "Gotcha."

"Well, no, I…..we're just friends." Garret explained.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Doc" Bugs said.

"Well, anyway. I was wondering if I could introduce her to you. Just for a few minutes. Please, it'll mean the world to her." Garret begged. Bugs smiled, looking at his planner.

"Sure thing." Bugs replied. "I don't have anything better to do. Besides, my fans mean the world to me."

"Oh no you don't!" An angry voice interrupted. They boy's heads turned to the rude interruption. Daffy Duck waltzed into Bugs Bunny's office.

"Oh no I don't what?" Bugs questioned, sipping his latte.

"You know exactly what!" Daffy snapped. "Going to thee the pretty lady just because thhee's a fan."

"Well then why do you think I'm doing it?" Bugs asked.

"Thoo the paparazzi will thee you with your whole down to earth routine! Lithten Buthter. It'th not fooling anyone!" Daffy shouted.

"Would you like to come with?" Garret asked. "You're her second favorite." Daffy's expression changed.

"Well of courthe! My fanth mean the world to me!" Daffy smirked. Bugs rolled his eyes.

"So, what time are we leaving doc?" Bugs asked.

"Around three. I have to pick her up from school." Garret said.

"Oh great. I have to go hang out with a five year old." Daffy groaned.

"Actually she's 15." Garret corrected.

"Sounds good." Bugs said. "We'll take my limo."

"We'll take my limo." Daffy mimicked. He left the room muttering to himself.

Evelyn Drake sat on the steps in front of the school. All alone. Garret was supposed to pick her up twenty minutes ago. Now she was all alone. Waiting. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Drumming her fingers on her knees. What was taking him so long? Was his 'special surprise' late? That's when a white limo drove down and stopped in front of her. Evelyn looked up with wide eyes. The window slowly rolled down.

"Sorry we're late, toots." Bugs Bunny said. "LA traffic is a disaster." Evelyn's eyes were wide in shock. Daffy Duck looked out the window.

"Hubba hubba." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not happening." Garret's voice snapped.

"Garret…" Evelyn gasped. "Am I psychotic?" Garret got out of the limo from the other door and walked over to her.

"Nope. Perfectly sane." He said, helping her up. "I'll explain in the limo." He guided her in the backseat where Daffy and Bugs were sitting.

"You look familiar, doll face." Bugs wondered, looking at her.

"Are these…..holograms or something?" Evelyn asked Garret. He laughed.

"I was as shocked as you. Turns out cartoons aren't just cartoons. They…you know exist."

"But…that doesn't make any sense." Evelyn said. "My mom works at the studio. She would've told me."

"Maybe thee just never got around to it." Daffy replied.

"Who's your mom?" Bugs asked.

"Kate Drake. Do you know her?" Evelyn asked, pulling an orange lock of hair behind her ear. The limo was silent. Bugs and Daffy looked at each other.

"Nope." Bugs said.

"Doethn't ring a bell." Daffy added. Garret and Evelyn looked at each other.

"Oh well." Evelyn said with a smile. Garret saw right through that smile. She knew they were hiding something from her.

"So, what's your name, gorgeous?" Bugs asked, sipping a carrotcolata.

"Bugs Bunny just called me gorgeous." Evelyn whispered excitedly to Garret.

"I heard." he whispered back. "You should answer his question."

"Oh right." She chirped. "I'm Evelyn Drake." She nervously twirled her hair around her finger. The four of them talked as the limo drove the long ride to Evelyn's house.

"Thanks so much." Garret said, getting out and opening the door for Evelyn.

"Really! Thanks a million!" Evelyn smirked. "I can't believe I just met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!"

Meanwhile

DJ and Kate Drake went home early that day. They were hanging around the house. Kate making dinner and DJ doing laundry. DJ wasn't exactly happy about the laundry. He was staring off out the window when he noticed a white limo stop in front of the house. He stared at it. Wondering what it was all about it. Garret got out the other side and opened the limo door closest to the house. Evelyn stepped out.

"Thanks so much." Garret said.

"Really! Thanks a million!" His daughter smirked. "I can't believe i just met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!" DJ's eyes widened. He dropped what he was doing and ran downstairs Kate was following after him.

"EVELYN!" DJ screamed. Bugs and Daffy peered out of the limo door. The Drake's were charging towards the two kids.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me Bugs and Daffy were real?" Evelyn questioned.

"Get in the house." Kate demanded.

"Mom, what's-" Evelyn started.

"NOW!" DJ added angrily.

"No!" Evelyn snapped. All eyes were on her. "Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Uh, kid, maybe we should talk about this." Bugs said.

"Sure. I'm all ears." Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"We will do no such thing." Kate replied. "You're going to march to your room and never speak of this again."

"Mrs. Drake, I'm sorry I was just-" Garret started.

"You've done enough." Drake shouted. "You should head home."

"Bye Ev." Garret said, starting to leave. Evelyn clutched his arm.

"No, you don't have to leave." Evelyn said harshly. She glared at her parents. "You have a lot of explaining to you."

"Go to your room." Kate snapped.

"Unbelievable." Evelyn groaned. She turned to Bugs and Daffy. "Please excuse my parents. My father is a hopeless loser and my mother is an icy she wolf."

"You're telling me." Daffy mumbled to himself.

"That is enough!" DJ shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" Evelyn screamed at them. She charged into the house.

"I better go talk to her." Garret said, going towards the house. DJ stopped him.

"Go home Garret." He replied. Garret walked home.

"What's wrong with you!" Kate yelled as soon as Garret was out of earshot. "We agreed that you would stay out of Evelyn's life!"

"We didn't know we were getting into her life." Daffy defended.

"Kate, we didn't know it was her before we got here." Bugs explained. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." Kate said the exact same way her daughter said it.

"I'm going to go talk to her." DJ said, going back into the house. Kate sighed.

"Never again." She snapped as she walked back into the house.

"URGH!" Evelyn screamed. She landed with a splat on her bed. "I HATE THIS!" She was angry. No, furious. She wished that she could talk to Garret or something. But nope. She was stuck here. In this house!

"Hello?" A voice asked. Evelyn looked up. The TV on her wall. It had turned on by itself. There was a young woman on the screen. About 25.

"Hello?" Evelyn questioned.

"Are you Evelyn Drake?" The woman inquired.

"Yes." She said nervously,

"We didn't want to bring you into this." The woman sighed. "But we have no choice. Your grandfather is a spy." Evelyn chuckled.

"This is a funny joke, Garret." Evelyn said bitterly. The woman smiled.

"Damien Drake agent number 20482750.39." The woman smirked. Evelyn was confused until….

"Access granted." A Robotic voice said. Evelyn's dresser flipped over and revealed a bunch of spy weaponry. And a locket.

"Do you see that locket." She said.

"Locket? that little thing next to the shiny gun?" Evelyn asked. The woman rolled her eyes.

"We need that locket." The woman replied. "Your grandfather is in danger. Inside that locket is a computer chip. It's the only way to save your grandfather from the acme corporation."

"Why me? Why don't you get some special trained agent to give you the locket?" Evelyn asked.

"Damian Drake locked it with a DNA code. Only him or one of his relatives can touch it without burning to a crisp." The woman smiled as Evelyn cringed. "Take it to Las Vegas to Yosemite Sam's Wooden Nickel. There we can safely access the chip."

"Are you sure I'm the right person for the job?" Evelyn asked nervously. That's when instead of the young woman on the screen there was Damien Drake. "Grandpa!" He was bound and gagged to a chair. He was struggling to free himself. The image went back to the woman.

"I'm positive." She smiled.

"Honey, we need to talk. Your mother and I-" DJ started as he opened his daughter's bedroom door. He stopped when he noticed she was missing. The curtains billowed in the open window and a piece of stationary was placed on the bed. He read the note.

I wish you told me

"KATE!" He screamed as he ran down the stairs.

Garret rolled out of bed. The familiar knocking on the window was inevitable ate this afternoon. She always snuck over to his house when she got in a fight with her parents. Garret was in nothing but his sweatpants but it as just Ev. He opened the window.

"My mom's making hot chocolate and we can watch as much Bugs Bunny as you want." Garret smirked.

"I need you to drive me to Las Vegas." Evelyn said. Garret didn't expect that.

"Why's that?" He asked. Evelyn pointed to the locket on her neck.

"This is a computer chip that I need to get to the wooden nickel to save my grandpa." Evelyn explained. Garret just looked at her.

"Is this one of Damien Drake's movies?" He asked. Evelyn sighed.

"Do you trust me?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course I do." Garret said. "But-"

"But nothing. Either you trust me or you don't." Evelyn snapped. Garret groaned.

"Meet me in the car." He said.

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck had just gotten out of a movie premiere. The night was long and they had already seen the movie about a hundred times. They were just happy to be going home.

"Thoo I thaid to Jennifer Tilly, of couthe you can be in the thequel." Daffy explained, finishing his story.

"Daffy, that never happened." Bugs Bunny replied.

"You don't know that!" Daffy snapped.

"She wasn't even at the premiere." Bugs Bunny sighed. Daffy was silent.

"Buzz kill." He mumbled. That's when a car swerved down the street. The brakes screeched as they stopped in front of Bugs and Daffy. The driver's window rolled down.

"Hey guys." Garret sighed.

"What'cha up to, mac?" Bugs asked.

"Nothing really." Evelyn peeked through the window. "Just on a secret agent super spy mission. You in?"

"I'm in." Daffy said, opening up the backseat. He hopped into the car. Bugs was not convinced.

"Do your parents know you're out here?" Bugs questioned.

"Pssh. Of course!" Evelyn shouted. "They're the ones who sent me on the mission."

"Well, alright then." Bugs said, getting in the car.

"I love how you guys completely buy this." Garret said, starting the car and driving down the street.

"Her grandfather is a thpy after all." Daffy replied. "Thith ithn't our firtht time at the rodeo, bub."

"You go on spy missions a lot?" Evelyn asked.

"Every now and then." Bugs answered.

"Thoo what exactly are we doing?" Daffy asked excitedly. "Thearching for treathure? Rethcueing damthelth?"

"We're delivering a secret computer chip." Garret answered. Evelyn turned towards them, showing off the pendant.

"It's hidden in this locket." Evelyn explained.

"Gimme!" Daffy shouted, grabbing the necklace. As soon as he touched it, a bolt of electricity surged through him.

"Oh, did I mention that only relatives of Damien Drake can touch it without burning to a crisp?" Evelyn asked.

"Thkipped that part." Daffy mumbled as he turned into a pile of ashes.

"We have to bring it to Las Vegas." Garret said. "And I'm stuck driving." "Shut up and drive." Evelyn snapped.

"Drive…Drive…Drive…" Garret sang. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork." Evelyn groaned, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"It's not safe to hit the driver, toots." Garret snapped.

"It's not safe to hit the driver, toots." Evelyn mimicked.

"I do not sound like that." Garret replied.

"I do not sound like that." Evelyn copied.

"Stop it." Garret sigh.

"Stop it." Evelyn repeated. As the two teens kept this up Bugs and Daffy (The duck now back to his usual self, being a cartoon and all) looked at each other.

"Thith ith gonna be a long drive." Daffy mumbled.

Earlier

The woman smiled as the monitor flickered off. She turned to the Chairman. He smirked back at her. The two had beam good friends in prison. Very good friends. And they still were after they broke out. It took longer for the woman to get out since the guards kept a close eye on her. For more reasons then one. She was a beautiful, cruel woman.

"The little brat should be at your doorstep tomorrow." She said proudly

"Excellent." The Acme Chairman grinned. "All according to plan. My scheme to take over the world with a side of revenge." He laughed evilly.

"Your scheme? It was my idea to get the girl to bring us the chip." She snapped.

"Yes, of course….our scheme." The Chairman sighed. "Should I send a few of my…..associates to make check in on her?"

"Better safe then sorry." The sighed. She always acted as if she had somewhere better to be. She tied her black hair back into a ponytail.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" The Acme Chairman laughed maniacally. The woman rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait till she got the chip and could backstab this idiot. Patience is a virtue. A virtue the woman didn't have.


End file.
